The present invention relates generally to an inductive voltage transformer in which the primary winding is coupled to a network line whose voltage is to be supervised (monitored, regulated, measured, etc.), and to a protective circuit therefor.
DE-AS No. 10 77 319 discloses an inductive voltage transformer having a primary winding which is connected directly to a network line carrying the voltage to be supervised. The transformer is connected in series with a resistor and at least one secondary of the transformer winding is provided with or connected to a load.